Life With Parents
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: What if James and Lily hadn't died? What if Harry had two twin sisters and a baby brother later onwards? What would happen after they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Would they be in the same house or not? Sorry about summary.
1. Voldemort Came

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rochelle and Ali. Oh yeah, sorry if it doesn't match the real story, I'm forgetful.**

**

* * *

**

Lily and James were in the living room with they're 1 year old triplets, Harry, Rochelle and Ali. The triplets were all playing 'slide down the floor race'. Harry looked like James but with Lily's emerald eyes and half-half James' and Lily's personality. Rochelle had Lily's hair but with James eyes and Lily's personality. Ali had all Lily's looks but with James' personality. Ali was by far winning every race apart from twice when she slowed down to let Rochelle and Harry win. Then after the races they jumped onto they're parents laps, Harry on James', Rochelle in the middle of them and Ali on Lily's lap. Then it was all peaceful and quiet till ...** CRASH!** "Lily! Take Harry, Rochelle and Ali out the back and take them somewhere! I'll try to fight him off!" shouted James, grabbing Ali and then handing her to Lily when they were in the hall. Voldemort was already in the house, raising his wand. Lily ran to the kitchen and unlocked the back door, shutting it just to hear the shout of "Avada Kadavra!" when they were outside, Harry running in front of his mother, Rochelle holding her mother's hand and Ali burrowing into Lily's cardigan and all four of them bursting out in tears when they hear the shout. Lily ran to a abandoned house where she tried to comfort the three small ones.

* * *

**-IN THE HOUSE-**

James woke up after 3 hours of being unconscious. He looked round. Everything was wrecked and even the house was crumbling down. He wondered why Lily and the kids wren't here. Then he remembered his words: _Lily! Take Harry, Rochelle and Ali out the back and take them somewhere! I'll try to fight him off! _He realised he would have to ask Petunia, Lily's sister, if she had seen her. He ran to the Dursley's house, thinking of what to say as it was 11:49 at Halloween night.

* * *

**-DURSLEY'S HOUSE-**

Mr and Mrs Dursley were in bed and fast asleep when a knock came to the door, a very loud one. Petunia went to answer it. As soon as she opened it she wished she hadn't as standing there was Lily Potter with her triplets. "What do _you _want?" Petunia said angrily. She hated her sister and said to her 5 weeks before her wedding to James Potter that she never wanted to see her again.  
"Petunia! Do you mind doing me a favour?" Lily asked quickly. Petunia opened her mouth. "Look, its not if _I_ can stay here! Its if you would mind having Harry, Rochelle and Ali? Voldemort came and I think-" Lily gulped. "- he killed James and I'm going back to see if he did." Petunia looked at the half asleep Harry and Rochelle and Ali already asleep in Lily's arms. She didn't want to but her mouth and voice couldn't help.  
"Fine. As long as they don't make any noise or mess!" Petunia replied.  
"Thank you so much! Don't worry, Ali will sleep all through the night. When I get to Godric's Hollow I'll get some money and give you that." Then Lily turned to Harry and Rochelle. "Now you two be good and don't make any noise or mess and don't fight! And try not to worry about me and Daddy all right?" Harry and Rochelle nodded they're heads sleepily. "Good. Look I'll be back soon. Tell Ali if she wakes I love her okay? Love you Harry, Rochelle."  
"Wove you twoo." they said. Lily handed Ali to Petunia, who held her unwillingly.

* * *

**-BACK AT GODRIC'S HOLLOW-**

Lily ran to the house, only to find it was in ruins. She found the money and ran back to her sisters house after trying to find James.

* * *

**-DURSLEY'S HOUSE-**

James knocked on the door. _'Finally! I hope it's Lily to pick up Harry, Rochelle and Ali!' _thought Petunia, opening the door.  
"Have you seen Lily, Harry, Rochelle and Ali? I can't find them." James said as soon as she opened the door.  
"Have I seen them? Well Harry, Rochelle and Ali are in the second bedroom but Lily said she was going back to your house to see if that Voldy-thingy had killed you!" she said this just as her sister was approaching the house, her face tear-stained.  
"James! But I thought Voldemort killed you! Anyway here Petunia, there's the money for looking after them. Where are they?" said Lily in a bit of a rush. But as soon as they heard her voice the three(Ali had woken up) ran to they're parents and hugged them.  
"Thanks for looking after them." Lily smiled at her sister before appariting with James and the kids.

* * *

**Okay sorry about spelling mistakes(if there are any) and making Petunia nice.**


	2. Turning Older

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rochelle and Ali. Oh yeah, sorry if it doesn't match the real story, I'm forgetful.**

* * *

**-3 YEARS LATER-**

**Ali's P.O.V**

Me, Rochelle and Harry were well excited. It was our birthday in a week! Mummy and Daddy keep saying they have a surprise for us. We've betted 5 Gallons(Mummy and Daddy says they will get it out for us). Harry betted we would get an owl each. Rochelle betted we would get wands. I betted we were going to have a baby brother or sister. I know I've won because when I said it Daddy winked at me.

* * *

**Rochelle's P.O.V**

Ali thinks she may have won the bet. I know I've won. Mummy winked at me as soon as I said it. Ali and Harry keeps saying Daddy winked at them. I got seriously annoyed than. There's one thing that I _have _to keep asking Mummy and Daddy about. Why did mean Peter Pettigrew have to be _my _godfather? Why couldn't my godfather be Remus, Ali's godfather, or Sirius, Harry's godfather? I wouldn't of minded if Snivellus was my godfather. Just not the person who gave away Mummy and Daddy's location? He could have almost of killed me, Mummy, and specially Daddy, Harry and Ali! When I said to Mummy and Daddy 'I wouldn't mind if Severus Snape-' then Daddy cut me off, 'No, darling, his name's not 'Severus' its 'Snivellus'' me and Harry and Ali laughed till we had stitches, Mummy tutted but she couldn't help smirking. I've tried smirking but I'm no good at it. Ali's the _queen _of smirking, obviously taking Mummy's smirk. It's so unfair. Ali has Mummy's lovely red hair(Well so do I) _and _Mummy's eyes and then Daddy's personality. I'm the only one that has Mummy's full personality.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

Why can't I have a brother? I'm sick of having two younger sisters(Roche(A/N pronounced Roch) and Ali were born 1-3 minutes after me) to look after. Mummy says I might have a brother soon. I think she might adopt a baby boy. Me and Roche always play games where Ali isn't invited. She doesn't mind. She sometimes brings home a friend from school(Mummy and Daddy say we have to go to Muggle school at the moment) called Hermione Granger. Me and Roche hope she might not be a Muggle-Born Witch, otherwise we'll have to go to Hogwarts with her. Hermione's started showing signs of Magic before us and we're Half-Blood. Mummy and Daddy saw this and told Mr and Mrs Granger and now there happy that they might have a Witch in the family. Hermione's an only child so Mr and Mrs Granger hope they might have Wizards and Witches as grandchildren. Ali's always showing off that she found a Muggle-Born and me and Roche didn't. Ali and Hermione always go and play in mine, Roche and Ali's bedroom so we have to play outside. I like Ali but I like Roche more. Ali's practicably having Hermione round 24/7. She sleeps round at Fridays and Saturdays and sometimes Sundays too. Then she comes round at least 5 times a week. I hate Hermione. I hate more that me and Roche and Ali might have to go to Hogwarts with her. Roche feels the same as me. Ali's delighted. We aren't. Lucky, lucky Ali, she always gets _every _thing.

* * *

**Sorry if its a bit stupid. It was late at night so. I hope you liked it. It will be more Lily/James P.O.V next time. Please review. **


	3. The Birthday and the Row

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rochelle and Ali. Oh yeah, sorry if it doesn't match the real story, I'm forgetful.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

Me and James had to get Remus to look after Harry, Roche and Ali. We were going to adopt a little baby boy. We were going to a magic one so he will be a wizard too. He's Half-Blood. James said he wanted one with black hair or hazel eyes. We did find one but he was part of a twin set with his sister. The little girl had curly red hair and hazel eyes. The boy had black hair and hazel eyes. They're called Carter and Hazel. They're last name was Hedges but we got it changed to Potter. Carter Potter and Hazel Potter. They're 6 months old. As it was the triplets birthday we were taking Jamie and Hazel back with us today. Harry had got a cute barn owl which he called Bush from me and James, a little chocolate bar from Remus and even Sirius had managed to get him(And Roche and Ali) a present, a big photo of him, Roche and Ali on the day they were born, which was for all of them , and a cute poster owls. Roche got all what Harry got apart from a big poster of unicorns instead of owls. Ali got the same apart from she had begged me and James to get Sirius to get her a puppy. He did to. Ali called it Scar. Now they were having another present. It had been hard to get out of the house! Roche and Harry had whined, saying they really wanted a wand and an owl. Ali hadn't said anything. Scar was licking her so she was shrieking with laughter instead. Wonder how they'll act to Carter and Hazel!

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V**

I was playing with Scar until Mummy and Daddy came home. I ran to the hall. Mummy was carrying a little girl with red hair and Daddy was holding a boy with hair as black as Harry's. They both looked about six months old.

"Mummy! Daddy! Who are they?" I ran towards them so I could see the babies better.

"Now, now, Ali! This one I'm holding is Carter and the one Mummy's holding is Hazel." Daddy said, showing me Carter.

"Where did you get them from? What are their last names?" I asked as Mummy showed me Hazel.

"They are from the Wizards Adoption Centre. They're last name _was _Hedges but now they're last name is Potter. Carter Potter is with me and Hazel Potter is with Mummy. Now get your brother and sister and Godfather. We have to show them!" Daddy continued. I ran to Roche, Harry and Moony.

"Roche! Harry! Moony! Come! Mummy and Daddy have got Hazel and Carter with them!" I shouted. They looked at me till Mummy and Daddy brought them in. Roche and Harry and Moony went to see them.

"Hazel's so cute! And Carter!" said Roche, grabbing Hazel from Mummy while Daddy gave Jamie to Harry. I looked at Roche, who was holding Hazel and bright red with pride. Then I looked at Harry, who was looking just like Roche. I ran to Roche.

"_I _want to hold Hazel! Give her to me!" I shouted, pulling Hazel from Roche. Hazel fell down but me nor Roche was that quick. Hazel landed on the floor with a bump and burst into tears. All of a sudden Roche burst out crying too!

"Oww! Ali twisted my arm and it hurts! And she made me drop Hazel! I'm so sorry, Mummy." sobbed Roche. I glared at her. I didn't twist her arm! We _both _dropped Hazel! I started to sob now. Mummy came and put her arm round me while doing the same to Roche, giving Daddy Hazel while Harry held Carter. Daddy looked at me.

"Ali! Go to your room!" He shouted. I heard him talking to Roche downstairs. "Oh, now, Roche, where does it hurt, my little Angel?" She kept on sobbing. I may be Daddy's favourite but he had a soft spot for Roche and Harry. He had nicknames for all of us. Roche was 'My little Angel', Harry was 'Prince' and I was 'Princess'. Mummy had these nicknames for us too. She came up to me.

"Princess? Ali, darling, don't cry! I've brought Hazel up here for you to hold! I had to do it quickly though, Daddy thinks you made Roche drop Hazel. I know you didn't, you had just tried to get her from Roche but she slipped from both your hands and fell." Mummy soothed me. I held Hazel. She was still crying but quietened down with me. I smiled. I might be Hazel's favourite too! I rocked her till her eyelids started drooping. When she was asleep Roche burst into the room. Her face was still wet from tears. She shouted down to Daddy when she saw I was holding Hazel.

"Daddy! Come up here! Ali's holding Hazel!" Roche shouted to Daddy, who apparated up. Roche didn't see Mummy was with me. Daddy looked at Mummy.

"Roche, Ali get out of the room. Ali you put Hazel in her cot! Roche go with her." Daddy organised. When we were in their bedroom we saw Harry and Moony there, putting Carter in his cot. We heard shouting. Mummy and Daddy were fighting. Me, Roche and Harry burst into tears. Moony came and hugged us. Carter and Hazel didn't wake up. Half an hour later we heard someone apparated. We went into our bedroom. Mummy was standing near my bed, in tears. Daddy had apparated away.

* * *

**Lot's of fights! Uh-oh! Will James come back? I'll write about James next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
